Noche
by MykUniverse
Summary: Cuando Lapis decide bajarse del auto.


Noche

Cuando Lapis decide bajarse del auto.

-¡Deten el auto!

-¿Qué dices Lapis? Tranquilízate estamos en medio de la carretera y es de noche.

-He dicho que te detengas ... Me iré caminando.

-¿Estas loca? ...Mira Lapis, sé que no fue la mejor reunión de familia y mis padres son raros, pero no... - Antes de que Peridot pudiera continuar hablando. Lapis ya estaba abriendo la puerta del auto . Peridot sabiendo que Lapis es capaz de saltar,tuvo que empezar a bajar la velocidad del auto.

-¿Feliz? - dice Peridot enojada mientras ve como Lapis abre la puerta y se va caminando.

Peridot sabe que Lapis esta muy enojada con ella y que lo mejor sería retirarse pero la ama así que no la iba a dejar abandonada cuando faltan varios kilómetros para llegar a ciudad playa. Así que lo mas que podía hacer era seguirla lentamente con el auto, a esperar que se cansara, aunque eso era poco probable que pasara, Lapis tiene buena condición física.

-Deja de seguirme ...-dice Lapis mirando al frente

-No te estoy siguiendo, solo decidí manejar mas lento, obviamente.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que te vayas ...

-¡¿Qué?! Vamos Lapis estas muy grandecita como para hacer berrinche.

-No, largo.-dice Lapis deteniéndose en seco y sin mirar a la conductora

-Ahhh! Como quieras, por eso es que te quedaras sola- dice Peridot antes de arrojarle su chamarra al suelo.

Lapis se quedo viendo como Peridot se alejaba y cuando no podía visualizarla tomo su chamarra.

-Me quieres demasiado Peri- dijo Lapis, nunca se lo diría a Peridot pero estaba agradecida de que le haya arrojado su chamarra, jamas imagino que estuviera haciendo un frió insoportable.

-Esa chica realmente te ías valorar más-Lapis se había quedado petrificada, alguien le estaba hablando en una carretera que esta desolada. Lapis tardo en reaccionar pero cuando sus pies reaccionaron para correr se dio cuenta que la anciana la estaba reteniendo en una abrazo

-Usted no se ira de aqui hasta que me ayude con mi mandado- dijo la anciana agarrándola con mas fuerza.

\- ¿Quien es usted? Suelteme!-dice Lapis intentando safarse

-Soy solo una pobre anciana que a perdido sus fuerzas con la edad como para ir con mi hermano por su cuenta - Lapis sabia que la anciana estaba mintiendo, desde que se dio cuenta q la estaba agarrando no ha podido quitarsela de encima.

-¿Y por que debería ayudarla? -dice Lapis sin dejar de resistirse.

-Por que tu eres la culpable de que tu novia no me haya dado el ride.

-¿De que esta hablando?-dice Lapis volteando a ver a la anciana

-Cuando tu novia paso enfrente de mi casa, yo alce la mano para pedirle un ride, pensé que me había visto por que empezó a disminuir la velocidad, pero para mi sorpresa te vi bajar y luego la corriste.

-Enserio? Ni la notamos- dice Lapis estaba algo apenada, había montado un show enfrente de una desconocida..ahora que lo pensaba apenas se estaba dando cuenta de que hay varias casas alrededor de la carretera.

\- Intente caminar rápido para alcanzarlas pero la corriste demasiado rápido para mis pobres pies..

-Realmente lo siento señora... le ayudare con el mandado.

-Los jóvenes de ciudad siempre son tan despistados,asi que no se preocupe señorita-dice mientra le entrega las bolsas a Lapis.

Tanto Lapis como la señora siguieron caminando sobre la carretera y aunque Lapis esperaba que fuera un viaje silencioso, la señora tenía muchas historias que contar sobre su juventud , eran historias realmente interesantes y para la sorpresa de Lapis alivianaron mucho el viaje, tanto fue así que parecía que ciudad playa no estaba tan lejos, incluso ya era visible el cartel que decía bienvenidos a ciudad playa.

-Mire señora ya vamos a llegar- dice Lapis, por lo que había entendido en las tantas historias de la señora. Su hermano vivía a las afueras de ciudad playa así que no debería de estar lejos.

\- Eso es un alivio, me siento tan cansada y lastima que ningún carro haya pasado- dice la señora

-Es verdad, sus bolsas están algo pesadas, debería pedirle a su hermano que se mude con usted o que la visite.-dice Lapis cambiando de posición las bolsas, a pesar de que la señora había dicho que era alimento para ella y su hermano. Pesaba demasiado para ser comida de dos personas

-No,no así me da mas tiempo de conseguir buen alimento y mas miembros. Señorita Lazuli usted podría ser buen elemento en ves de un desperdicio de alimento.- Lapis no sabía si había escuchado bien, pero no le dio tiempo ni de ver a la señora ya que un auto de la nada había arrollado a señora y ahora se dirigía hacía ella.

-Peridot?!... Por que arroyaste a la anciana?!

-Anciana?! Esa cosa no es una anciana!.- Ambas empezaron a escuchar un rugido donde debería estar la anciana y al voltear vieron que su forma era diferente ... Lapis sabía que no había sido por el golpe... un golpe de auto no te hace ver como un monstruo de 2m de largo y peludo.

-Lapis! entra ya!-Lapis solto las bolsas y apenas entro, Peridot acelero...no se iban a esperar a preguntarle al monstruo si eran su menú de esa noche. Y mientras ella conducía Lapis se mantenía volteada, esperando ver si el monstruo las estaba persiguiendo, a pesar de que parecía que no había una persecución Peridot no dejo de manejar hasta que llegaran a su casa, y estando allí lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrazarse fuertemente, tanto era su miedo que se tuvieron que acompañar al baño, dejar todas las luces prendidas y al final irse a dormir a la misma habitación ... A la mañana siguiente incluso Peridot se levanto con un paro cardíaco al ver que Lapis no estaba a su lado, aunque cuando la vio comiendo cereal en la cocina sus nervios se calmaron por supuesto después de llamarle idiota como cien veces.

Después de eso ambas chicas acordaron nunca mas tomar esa ruta, y seguir su vida con normalidad. Así fue la vida de Peridot y un poco menos la de Lapis ya que aveces recordaba que esa misma noche en sus sueños varias voces le decían que "Algún día sería parte de ellos". Al final Peridot murió de ancianita y Lapis solo sustituyo a la anciana de la carretera.

FIN

Final alternativo

A la mañana siguiente Peridot y Lapis estaban tranquilas parecía que lo que les sucedió esa noche se quedaría así …cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la calle vieron a la ancianita y un señor igual de grande con un grupo de policías

-Lapis creo que iremos a la cárcel - esto intento decirle Peridot pero sin darse cuenta Lapis ya estaba corriendo y unos policías iban tras de ella... Peridot no se resistió al arresto y cuando estaba dentro de la patrulla la señora le dijo

\- Tu y tú novia son unas... - no termino de hablar ya que un carro la volvio a tropellar a ella su hermano y al grupo de policías.

-Apúrate Peridot! Tenemos que huir del país -dice Lapis antes de que otro carro de la nada chocará con el carro de Lapis y la patrulla y de ahí saliera lo que parecía un monstruo peludo de casi 2m

-Los jóvenes de ahora y sus ideas raras de chocar a la gente deben de pagar-dice el monstruo orgullosamente


End file.
